fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo Classic Collection
Nintendo Classic Collection is a collection of classic Nintendo games from the 80's and early 90's. The game features many classics like Super Mario Bros., Legend of Zelda, Metroid, Punch-Out!!, and much more. The game is developed by HAL Labs and Master Productions Inc. and published by Nintendo. There are some differences with the games. One is that in most collection of games they change the graphics like for example Super Mario All-Stars!, but in this collection the games they have there original 8-bit or 16-bit graphics. Two is that if you are playing a game on the Game Boy you can decide what you want color or no color. The collection has 28 games most of them are default but some of them are unlockable. This collection of classic games is for the Nintendo 3DS and the Wii. Nintendo Classic Collection is Rated E and was released worldwide in May 16, 2011. Default Games *Super Mario Bros. *Legend of Zelda *Excitebike *Punch-Out!! *Metroid *Kirby's Dream Land *Super Mario Bros. 2 *Legend of Zelda 2: Adventure of Link *Metroid II: Return of Samus *Duck Hunt *Kid Icarus *Ice Climber *Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *Super Mario Bros. 3 *F-Zero *Star Fox *Pokémon Red/Blue *Kirby's Adventure Unlockable Games *Kirby's Dream Land 2- Beat Kirby's Dream Land *Super Mario World- Beat all the Super Mario Bros. games. *Yoshi's Safari- Play a game with Yoshi in it *Kirby's Dream Land 3- Beat Kirby's Dream Land 2 *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island- Beat Super Mario World *Legend of Zelda: Link to the Past- Play 3 hours of Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening * Super Metroid- Beat Metroid 1 or 2 * Super Punch-Out!!- Play or beat 3 SNES games Gameplay When you start the game it shows a roster of all the default games. The question marks are the unlockable ones and if you unlock all the games you win a Nintendo trophy. As you beat games you get trophies of the main character in the game, for example in Super Mario World when you beat it you get a trophy with Mario riding Yoshi and with Star Fox you get a trophy with Fox on it. If you ever beat all the games in the entire collection a screen will pop up saying "You have beaten every single game in Nintendo Classic Collection" and you can also be able to read a story on the history of Nintendo and how did it become so popular. Trophy Gallery 20090522035237!Mario_trophy.jpg|Mario Trophy (Beat Super Mario Bros.) LinkTrophy.jpg|Link Trophy (Beat Legend of Zelda) 278px-Samus_Trophy.png|Samus Trophy (Beat Metroid) 150px-Excite_Bike_Trophy.png|Excitebiker Trophy (Beat Excitebike) 135px-Little_Mac_Trophy.png|Little Mac Trophy (Beat Punch-Out!!) Captain_Falcon_Trophy.jpg|Captain Falcon Trophy (Play 16 races on F-Zero as Captain Falcon) 438px-Ice_Climbers_smash_trophy.jpg|Ice Climbers Trophy (Beat Ice Climbers) 606812-birdo_super.jpg|Birdo Trophy (Defeat Birdo in Super Mario Bros. 2) Yoshi_trophy.jpg|Yoshi Trophy (Beat Yoshi's Safari) 100px-Pikachu_Trophy.png|Pikachu Trophy (Use Pikachu in 42 battles in Pokemon Red/Blue) Pit_Trophy.jpg|Pit Trophy (Beat Kid Icarus) Fox_Trophy.png|Fox Trophy (Beat Star Fox) Raccoon_Mario_trophy.jpg|Racoon Mario Trophy (Use the Racoon Suit in Super Mario Bros. 3 14 times) Ducks_trophy.jpg|Duck Hunt Trophy (Kill 150 ducks in Duck Hunt) Kirby Trophy.jpg|Kirby Trophy (Beat Kirby's Dream Land 1, 2, or 3) Gallery A full gallery of artwork from the game NCC Boxart Wii.png|Wii boxart NCC Boxart 3DS.png|3DS boxart Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii Games Category:Games by MarioPhineas76 Category:Compilations Category:Games